Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate generally to an e-vaping device.
Related Art
Electronic vaping devices are used to vaporize a liquid material into an aerosol or “vapor” in order for an adult vaper to inhale the vapor. These electronic vaping devices may be referred to as e-vaping devices. E-vaping devices include a heater which vaporizes liquid material to produce an aerosol. An e-vaping device may include several e-vaping elements including a power source, a cartridge or e-vaping tank including the heater and along with a reservoir capable of holding the liquid material.